<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Yellows, Pinks and Blues by miraculouslycool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750905">Of Yellows, Pinks and Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslycool/pseuds/miraculouslycool'>miraculouslycool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien is pining away for Marinette, Angst, Chat misses his lady, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Identity Reveal, Kisses, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug misses her kitty, Marinette loses sleep over Adrien, Mutual Pining, Plagg Is So Done, Post NYC special, SPOILERS FOR THE NEW YORK SPECIAL, adrienette - Freeform, angst with happy ending, love square, no automatic doors were harmed in this one shot, they're both dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslycool/pseuds/miraculouslycool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE NEW YORK SPECIAL)<br/>(DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YET)</p><p> </p><p>  <i> "You're afraid, aren't you?" Aeon had asked her, one quiet moment when Marinette had stood out of earshot from her friends.</i><br/><i> "What? No! Why should I be scared?" She had whispered back. "You brought Chat Noir back to me. We're fine now."</i><br/><i>"Every hero gets a little scared from time to time. When I met Chat Noir, he was scared of facing you again, but he came back for you. And you are afraid of him still resenting you, but I tell you, your fears are quite unfounded." </i></p><p> </p><p>Yes, Marinette should have believed her. Aeon was an AI after all. There was nothing she didn't know.<br/>But nothing more than her kitty's word - that he wasn't upset with her for letting him go - would satisfy her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Yellows, Pinks and Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug swung her legs back and forth, staring out at the dark New York skyline, sprinkled occasionally with sparkles from the several skyscrapers. </p><p>She avoided googling about Paris entirely, unless it had to do with news about her partner.</p><p>Everyone had managed to get away, even if there were injuries. After a year of dealing with akumas, Paris had become very efficient in evading Hawkmoth and Mayura's clutches. </p><p>But it still didn't change what had happened. </p><p>Paris had been attacked and they weren't there. </p><p>Chat had taken responsibility for explaining his and Ladybug's absence while she was still stuck in New York.</p><p>Mayor Bourgeois had been surprisingly understanding - if a little grouchy, although that mostly had to do with Chloe being one of the people she and Chat Noir had saved.</p><p>Even then, in the livestream from Paris, her heart twisted every time she caught Chat's face twinge in guilt. </p><p>If only she wasn't stuck here on the Empire State Building.</p><p>She wouldn't have had to pretend to be understanding when Adrien called them after reaching Paris, assuring his friends that everything was fine.</p><p>She wouldn't have to look over her shoulder, looking out for a chance that Hawkmoth would strike again.</p><p>She wouldn't need to force a smile in every group picture.</p><p>She wouldn't have to anxiously check her akuma alerts, worrying for Chat's well being, she could have actually been there with him and gotten to fight with him. </p><p>She could have held Chat's hand and squeezed it tighter every time he tried to blame himself.</p><p>She had been too harsh, even if she was essentially right to be, as he would point out. </p><p>It wasn't his fault. He didn't send that sentimonster. Mayura did. She would tell him that. </p><p>She hadn't seen Adrien since that last video call yesterday. And the last she saw of Chat was the flap of his black wings towards Paris. </p><p>Jess and Aeon were wonderful, but they weren't Chat.</p><p>She hadn't slept a wink in the past two days. Sometimes she would find herself staring at Adrien's text window. He would send messages in the group chat he shared with her, Alya and Nino. Sometimes even in their private messages, he'd thank her efforts in trying to get him to New York even if it ended up in shambles. </p><p>What she did even more during those sleepless nights was stare at the little cat toy, turning it over in her palms, waiting for it to ring not for Paris, but for the boy who owned it.</p><p>It never did ring. </p><p>Today, the sleepless night was just too much to handle, so she climbed out of the hotel's bathroom window. The hotel's air conditioning could never compare to the crisp air of nighttime.</p><p>She didn't know why she was acting like that cat toy was their only form of communication. They had a yo-yo and baton. They would text using those while they were on the same rooftop just for the fun of it.</p><p>
  <em> "You're afraid, aren't you?" Aeon had asked her, one quiet moment when Marinette had stood out of earshot from her friends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What? No! Why should I be scared?" She had whispered back. "You brought Chat Noir back to me. We're fine now." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Every hero gets a little scared from time to time. When I met Chat Noir, he was scared of facing you again, but he came back for you. And you are afraid of him still resenting you, but I tell you, your fears are quite unfounded." </em>
</p><p>Yes, Marinette should have believed her. Aeon was an AI after all. There was nothing she didn't know. </p><p>But nothing more than her kitty's word - that he wasn't upset with her for letting him go - would satisfy her. </p><p>A tear slid down on the screen of her yo yo. </p><p>The last message from him was three days ago, before she had left Paris. It was a silly pun about cats and yarn.</p><p>She missed him. She missed him terribly. Atleast she could quietly miss Adrien while getting to see him everyday in class. She saw Chat Noir everyday, and the single hour when he was lost to her forever still felt like a nightmare she couldn’t shake off.</p><p>
  <em> 'Get it together, Marinette. You basically drove him off,but he came to you anyway. Just...text him. It's just a text.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Hey, Chat.’ </em>
</p><p>She didn't dare nickname him. She didn't dare to be more familiar than she was supposed to. </p><p>
  <em> ‘I don't know if you're there but, it should be 8 PM in Paris. Are you doing okay?’ </em>
</p><p>Before she could even cringe at her text, she pressed the send button. </p><p>There.</p><p>He was probably so busy, he probably wouldn't even notice.</p><p>Her yo-yo pinged, making her jump.</p><p><em> "I am hereww!&amp;^" </em> he had replied.</p><p>He had replied!</p><p>He had replied and he never made typos! Was he really that excited?</p><p>
  <em> "M'lady, are you there?" </em>
</p><p>There he was. Back on the grammatically correct train. Her eyes were so blurry with relieved tears, she almost didn't notice the tiny wiggling in her belly.</p><p>That must have been her stomach tingling in excitement. </p><p>When she wiped her tears, she realised it was actually her cat toy, squeaking in her lap.</p><p>He was searching for her.</p><p><em> ‘I'm here!’ </em> She practically shouted as she typed.</p><p>
  <em> ‘How is Paris? Is everything okay? Is there trouble again?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘No, none. Everything is practically quiet. Wait, so why are you transformed?’ </em>
</p><p><em> ‘Why are </em> you <em> transformed?’ </em>she shot back, trying to divert the conversation.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I was taking a shortcut to my house, everything is fine here too. I've been sneaking out to help the construction workers with restoring the buildings and collecting the debris.’ </em>
</p><p>Her heart practically melted. He didn't know that she knows he doubts himself sometimes, but to her - Chat Noir was a hero in every sense of the word.</p><p><em> ‘You noble soul.’ </em>It was phrased like a joke, but she meant it.</p><p>Now he was going to brag about him being a gentlecat and then everything would be back to normal-</p><p><em> ‘Not really, though.’ </em> he replied, and she could hear the guilt in his words. ‘ <em> It's the least I can do after I messed up.’ </em></p><p>"Oh, Chat..." she said to herself, feeling terribly sorry for him.</p><p><em> ‘It's not your fault.’ </em>she texted furiously.</p><p>He didn't reply for a few minutes, and then it came again.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Where are you in New York?’ </em>
</p><p>So she wasn't the only one good at deflecting. She briefly considered making something up, identities had to be protected after all, but it was far too late and she was too tired to even think of an excuse.</p><p><em> ‘On top of the Empire State Building.’ </em> she sent, thinking about his reaction with bated breath.</p><p><em> ‘I wish you were here with me…’ </em> her fingers spelt out the words before she could register them. </p><p>By the time she did, she frantically tried to backspace.</p><p>Sometimes she hated how tiny her yo-yo screen was. And how close the send button was close to the backspace one. </p><p>"NO NO NO!" She almost dropped her yo yo. She hadn't meant to send that!!</p><p>He had read it.</p><p><em> ‘Chat? Are you there?’ </em>She tried to avoid the exclamation points.</p><p>She didn't want to hurt him by saying she didn't mean to send that, but also, <em> she didn’t mean to send that! </em></p><p><em> ‘Sorry, I have to go, I'll talk later.’ </em>he finally replied.</p><p>That was enough to send Marinette into a panic. </p><p>Oh no.</p><p>She had massively screwed up, hadn't she?</p><p>She just kept on rambling about Paris and she never asked about him, no wonder he was upset! If she was him, she would hate herself!</p><p>
  <em> ‘Chat? What happened?’ </em>
</p><p>Oh no. What if there was an akuma? Was that why he left?</p><p>But her cat toy wasn't ringing.</p><p>Maybe something came up and he had to detransform! Yeah, that was a reasonable explanation, and if he needed her, he would tell her! </p><p>What if she had messed up things so bad he realised he was better off without her?</p><p>"M'lady!" </p><p>She couldn't believe her ears. </p><p>Her head snapped up, and her jaw dropped.</p><p>"Chat Noir?" She whispered. </p><p>No, she was just dreaming. There was no way that was him, that was just a crow or a bat.</p><p>The figure landed on the roof a few steps away and muttered, "Claws in."</p><p>No crows or bats in New York. Just one Chat Noir.</p><p>His brightly glowing bell diminished into its usual golden glossy sheen. Chat Noir’s face held a cautious sort of happiness as he searched her face, trying to gauge some sort of a reaction.</p><p>Was she mad at him? Was she going to throw him off the building or force him to fly back to Paris?</p><p>He heard her let out a strangled sob as she threw her arms around him again. </p><p>"You're here, you're really here!" She squealed into his shoulder.</p><p>He had to bow down a little to hug her better, and it resulted in her being cocooned into his arms even more.</p><p>"I missed you." He said immediately. </p><p>"I missed you too." She pulled back, holding his face in hers. "I still can't believe..."</p><p>He laughed, trying to blink back the tears in his eyes. </p><p>"You asked for me, m'lady. How can this cat ever refuse?"</p><p>"How are you?" She asked, her heart thumping hard. </p><p>Her hands were still on his chest. </p><p>"How are <em> you </em>, m'lady?" he held her hands, squeezing them tightly. </p><p>"I'm only here for another day, but I'm dying to get back to Paris." She said, pulling him down to sit with her. </p><p>"Are you feeling homesick?" He asked, his eyes crinkling. </p><p>"Yeah. Looks like Hawkmoth will follow us no matter where we go." She sighed, fisting her palms. "He didn't bother showing up there, did he?"</p><p>"No. And I'm keeping a lookout everywhere." He said hastily. </p><p>He would never ever betray his lady ever again, and he wanted her to know that.</p><p>"I'm patrolling everyday and keeping up with every news source and-"</p><p>"Hush, kitty." she placed a finger over his lips. "I know. You don't have to tell me." </p><p>He managed to smile weakly.</p><p>"I got you something." He said, pulling out his baton. </p><p>"It has only been 5 minutes! How did you even-?"</p><p>He pressed a button on his baton, and its end opened, and out bloomed six roses, in three different colours. </p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t know it could do that either.” He sniggered at her incredulous expression.</p><p>"I've been waiting to give you this the minute you came back." He held out the tiny bouquet. “But you know, circumstances have changed.”</p><p>Marinette was well versed in flower language. It was a part of her wild fantasies back in the day when she would dream about Adrien giving her red roses for love or pink for admiration or violet for enchantment or-</p><p>Oh, Adrien....</p><p>Marinette's heart panged as she remembered his kind, gentle eyes, never wavering despite her crazy antics. </p><p>And if she squinted, it was almost as if she could see them now-</p><p>"M'lady?" </p><p>"Chat, I-" she stuttered, accepting the bouquet of yellow, blue and pink roses. "Thank you, I just wasn't expecting this!" </p><p>Did she just try to see Adrien in Chat's eyes?</p><p>It was official, she had gone bonkers. </p><p>"Yeah, and look, I researched them this time too!" </p><p>Ladybug knew exactly what the flowers meant, but she wanted to hear it from him. </p><p>"Yellow means friendship, as you already know," he babbled excitedly. "But blue means trust and pink means gratitude." </p><p>Even if she expected to hear those words, actually hearing it from him made her heart race. </p><p>"I...I just wanted you to know that, no matter what happens, I will always try to do my best to be the partner you need and...I can't even begin to thank you for being stuck with someone like me." </p><p>Something about the way he said it - it gave her a strong case of deja vu.</p><p>Quickly dispelling those thoughts, she gathered herself together. </p><p>She really couldn't imagine Chat Noir going around thanking people for being in his life. </p><p>Life surprises you everyday. </p><p>"Silly kitty. You already are the only partner I'll ever need. Nothing is going to change that."</p><p>To her surprise, he still looked uneasy. </p><p>"What's wrong?" </p><p>"I messed up a lot that day." He sighed. "In more ways than one." </p><p>"What do you mean?" She asked. "You know Uncanny and Majestia don't blame you! I don't blame you!" </p><p>"No, it's not that." He said, desperately. When she still looked sceptical, he took her hand in his and placed it over his heart. "I promise you, no matter what I feel about that, I'm never leaving you. I promise." </p><p>"Then why didn't you contact me?" She asked, and she couldn't take those words back. </p><p>Seriously? She sounded like a whiny girlfrie-NOPE, she was not going to complete that sentence, nuh uh. </p><p>"I didn't want to bother you." He said, his eyes downcast. "I figured, since you're coming to Paris tomorrow-" </p><p>Gathering up the last bit of courage she had, she kissed the top of his head. </p><p>"Chat Noir, getting to fight alongside you is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and I won't stop repeating it until you believe it." </p><p>Flashing memories of thunder and a skidding bike and stinging skin invaded her mind. </p><p>She had screamed for Adrien to stay but he couldn't hear her. </p><p>And she had the gall to say<em> 'I love you', </em> as if he was there in front of her, listening.</p><p>She really was pathetic.</p><p>"I know, m'lady." He said and she flinched for a moment, terrified if he had heard the raging battle in her head.</p><p>Oh, he was responding to what she said. </p><p>She shook her head. It didn't matter. </p><p>Adrien was miles away, and when she got back to Paris, he would be further away from her. </p><p>And Chat Noir was here! He needed her, he came looking for her; always, always came back to her. </p><p>"Then what do you mean, you messed up in more ways than one?" </p><p>"I don't know if I can tell you without endangering our identities anyway, so, it's okay, m'lady." He smiled sadly. "It'll be okay, it's just me being stupid."</p><p>
  <em> ‘Screw their identities.’ </em>
</p><p>She could not believe she had thought that. </p><p>Okay, maybe that wasn't the case all the time. But right now, he mattered more.</p><p>"Tell me as much as you can. I'll try to help." </p><p>"Are you sure - I mean -"</p><p>"<em> Chaaaaaat </em>." She pouted and he relented. </p><p>"Okay, okay." He managed to chuckle before the mood became somber.</p><p>"I was in New York for a day and...I came with a group of friends." He said, measuring out his words carefully. "And well, all the things with the American Heroes happened and well...I had to leave." </p><p>"Wait, you were leaving? For real?" Ladybug's eyes widened. </p><p>"Yeah, but Uncanny caught me just in time."</p><p>She didn't want to think about what would have happened if she didn't, so she just squeezed his hands and motioned for him to continue. </p><p>"So um, I was leaving and....and I was originally not going but one of my friends, she tried so hard to make it possible for me to come and - I felt like I had screwed up everything." </p><p>Ladybug squinted slightly, but managed to give him a sympathetic smile. </p><p>"And, recently I got in touch with N- I mean, one of my friends and I got to know that she chased after me, trying to get me to stay and....I didn't even know. How can I face her after something like that?" </p><p>Ladybug's breath hitched. </p><p>No. </p><p>It couldn't be. </p><p>"If she never forgives me, I'd deserve it because, I am -" he blinked. "I always knew she cared but I didn't realise she cared about <em> me </em>this much. I don't deserve-" </p><p>"Stop it!" Ladybug snapped, putting the roses on her lap aside. "Stop...stop saying you don't deserve anything!" </p><p>"M'lady, I...I don't know how to say this." He said, pulling his hands out of hers. </p><p>"I've been trying my best to move on from you. I know you don't see me in that way and I understand, but it's just so hard! And being with the girl I'm talking about - she made it easier - she's so beautiful and talented and amazing and smart, just like you and now I'm-" he put his head in his hands and groaned. "I'm making no sense!" </p><p><em> This </em> made no sense!</p><p>She couldn't have been chasing after Chat Noir himself!</p><p>He had a life of his own, had friends of his own, a girl whom he was probably in love-</p><p>Finishing sentences seemed to be the bane of her existence today.</p><p>Chat Noir had every right to be in love with anyone he wanted. Just like-</p><p>She had run after Adrien! Not Chat Noir! Adrien wasn't the one confessing his love for her on a daily basis, she hadn't fought to bring Chat Noir to Paris, Adrien wasn't here right now, in front of her, giving her flowers!</p><p>Somewhere in her troubled heart, she wondered if her whispered confession in a damp street in the rain was only for Adrien's ears...</p><p>"This girl. Do you...do you love her?" She asked quietly. </p><p>"There's no way she'd love me. She's way out of my league." he said meekly.</p><p>"Answer my question, Chat. Do you love her?" </p><p>He gulped before answering. "It took me a while, and I don't know if I should even go with this, but, yes, yes I do." He said it so reverently, like it was a precious secret he was tasked to guard with his life.</p><p>"You should know something about her.” the words were spilling over before she could jam a lid on it. “She did try to run after you. She tried to get you back but it was raining and-" she choked out a laugh. "-and she skidded and fell like the klutz she is, and she just can't handle how kind, and good and loyal you are, and she was calling out for you, trying to tell you she's sorry for saying the things she said, she's sorry for making you give up your ring and that she loves you. Both sides of you, Adrien." </p><p>Chat had a mildly confused look on his face before his skin turned a sickly pale colour.</p><p>He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He made do with gripping her shoulders tightly.</p><p>"Please," he pleaded. Ladybug was comfortable with Chat Noir holding her shoulders but Marinette was still tentative of Adrien's touch. "Please, please tell me I'm talking to Marinette, m'lady. Please tell me I'm not too late." </p><p>"You are." She whimpered in happiness as she released her transformation. "And no, you're not too late." </p><p>Seeing his face split into the widest grin there was made her heart burst. </p><p>"It's you! I thought...oh my god, I hoped but-CLAWS IN!" he practically shouted and Adrien Agreste stood there crouching in front of her, his eyes just as teary eyed as hers. </p><p>"Finally!!! I thought I would never get to see the end of this!" Plagg wailed but Tikki shushed him, watching fondly as Adrien pulled Marinette into a crushing hug, both of them crying and laughing at the same time.</p><p>"We are so stupid!" Adrien was yelling into the night. </p><p>"We couldn't get past automatic doors!!" Marinette let out a muffled laugh into his chest, before shivering. </p><p>Oops. She had forgotten she was still wearing her pajamas. </p><p>"Oh no, you're cold." He realised, and without missing a beat, bundled her up in his overcoat. </p><p>His coat was warm and comfy and felt like his warm hugs. "Did you come here straight from home??" </p><p>"Yeah..." he replied, mesmerized, taking in every inch of her face. "Don't worry, my dad is out of town and....you're wearing your hair down." He said, absentmindedly reaching to twirl a strand in his fingers. </p><p>Marinette blushed heavily, before realizing something. </p><p>"Oh no."</p><p>"What, what is it?" He said, barely noticing the kwamis disappearing into his coat to give them privacy.</p><p>"It's not your fault you weren't in Paris, it was mine!" She moaned. "Oh, kitty, I'm so sorry I said those things to you! And for putting you in that position!"</p><p>"Now before you both go, 'It's my fault' AGAIN," Plagg peered out from Adrien's coat pocket. "Need I remind you that your old man only told you were going at the last minute so you couldn't change your mind? And it was me who convinced you. If anyone is at fault it's me." </p><p>"No, Plagg, of course not. It's no one's fault. Uh, I mean, just the going to the New York part, and even then-"</p><p>"Marinette, you and Plagg were only looking out for Adrien." Tikki said comfortingly. "Adrien, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be with your friends. Even heroes deserve a break sometimes."</p><p>Adrien was the first to relent. </p><p>"They're right." He leaned in, kissing his lady's cheek. "Too many variables, and frankly at this point, I don't even care." He murmured. Their faces were barely an inch apart. </p><p>"Did you like New York?" Marinette stammered, not being able to compute.</p><p>"Oh yes, I definitely loved it." He said, in no way suggesting that he was referring to New York. "The dances, the food...the sights..." they were leaning in before Plagg interrupted. </p><p>"The automatic doors?" He asked dryly. </p><p>"Plagg, I swear to god." Adrien growled. </p><p>"I'll handle him." Tikki said, pulling him into Marinette's purse. </p><p>"Now, can I kiss you?" He asked, hesitantly, pulling back a little. "Because if you don't want to-mmf!" </p><p>He was interrupted by Marinette grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a fierce kiss. </p><p>He grabbed her waist, seating her into his lap as  he tilted his head to capture her lips better. </p><p>"Marinette..." he breathed, once they pulled apart. "You have to warn me before you do things like that." </p><p>She barely opened her mouth before his lips were on hers once again, but they left quickly to press haphazard pecks all over her face - her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose before dropping to her lips again. </p><p>“I love you, I love you so much, m’lady.” He whispered in between every kiss.</p><p>“I love you too.” Marinette reveled in finally getting to say those pesky words.</p><p>They allowed themselves an hour of being in each other's arms before Marinette finally asked, nestled in Adrien's embrace as she cradled the roses he bought her. "Where do we go from here?"</p><p>"Wherever you want." He said simply. </p><p>"Does that mean that I get to shock everyone by running into my boyfriend's arms first thing at school?" </p><p>He sighed happily at the word boyfriend, and then laughed one of his rare laughs. "If I get to give you red roses everyday? Deal." He tilted her chin to kiss her again. </p><p>"Now, can the knight in shining armor carry his princess back to her hotel room?" He said, taking one of the pink roses and tucking it behind her ear.</p><p>"I have a yo-yo of my own, you know." Marinette said flatly. </p>
<hr/><p>If any New Yorker saw Astro Chat carry a fully transformed Ladybug bridal style in the middle of the night and didn't think much of it, it was only because the city had too many superheroes already.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>